I Don't Dance
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: A story between Raph and my OC Brianna.


**Hey y'all! This is a RaphxBrianna story. I wrote this because my friend Abby said if I wrote one she'd read it so I thought I would write it. I'll be writing this in paragraph form. Well, I hope y'all enjoy! Constructive critazizam is advised.**

* * *

Ever since the day they first met he had a crush on her. He wanted to tell her but he knew Mikey liked her too. He knew he had to tell her but he didn't know how. One faithful night he finally got his chance. Everyone was watching tv when Mikey came in.

"Hey guys! Y'all wanna listen to some music?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Everyone looked at him then looked at each other. Brianna was the first one to speak.

"I guess I'd like to hear some music. I haven't heard any in a while." She said.

Everyone else soon agreed. Mikey grinned and turned the radio on. They listened to music for a while until a song that Brianna and Raph knew came on. Brianna spoke to Raph.

"You like I Don't Dance by Lee Brice?"

Raph looked down and spoke, "Y-Yeah, I listen to it sometimes."

"You wanna dance?" Brianna asked.

Raph looked at her with a look of surprise. He didn't know she could dance. He slowly nodded and they got up. Raph, for some odd reason, started singing along.

"I'll never settle down

That's what I always thought

Yeah, I was that kind of man

Just ask anyone

I don't dance

But here I am

Spinning you round and round in circles

It ain't my style

But I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand girl

Cause I don't dance

Loves never come my way

I've never been this far

But you took these two left feet

And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance

But here I am

Spinning you round and round in circles

It ain't my style but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl

Cause I don't dance

Ohhh

I don't dance

Ooooh

I don't dance

But here I am

Spinning you round and round in circles

It ain't my style

But I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

I don't dance

But here I am

Spinning you round and round in circles

It ain't my style

But I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yeah, you've got me in the palm of your hand, girl

Cause I don't dance"

As the song ended Brianna whispered something in his ear that shocked him.

"I really like you."

"I really like you too." He whispered back.

They went back to where they were sitting. Karai tapped her sisters shoulder.

"Yeah Karai?" Brianna asked.

"You've got my permisson to date Raph." Karai whispered.

Brianna smiled and called Raph into the hallway. He was wondering why she wanted to talk to him. The next thing she did shocked him. She kissed him. When she pulled away he was speechless. Brianna broke the silence.

"I like you, but do you like me the way I like you?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I do." Raph stuttered still in shock.

"So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked.

"I-I guess so." Raph said with a nervous smile.

They remained silent for a few minutes until Raph broke the silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Um, we hug I guess and then tell everyone we're together." Brianna said.

"Okay." Raph said.

They hugged and went back to where everyone was at. They were all watching tv now. Brianna told everyone that her and Raph had something to tell them.

"Me and Raph are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Brianna said.

Everyone, except Mikey, smiled and said they were happy for them. Brianna looked at Mikey and seen his expression. She knew he also had a crush on her. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay Mikey?" She asked.

"As long as you're happy, I'll be happy." Mikey said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mikey said.

After a while they all decided to go to bed. After Raph and Brianna said goodnight to each other Karai pulled Raph to the side.

"Look, everyone that has hurt my sister, didn't get away with it. You hurt my sister and I'll make turtle soup out of you. Got it?" Karai asked in a dead serious tone.

"I got it. I won't hurt her, I promise." Raph said.

"Good. Goodnight Raph." Karai said.

"Goodnight Karai." Raph said.

They both went to bed.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I know this probably sucked but it's like 10:00 at night and I'm very tired so if it sucked, I'm sorry. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


End file.
